casscainfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Netherith
favicon favicons have to be 16x16, and in the ICON format, not png. upload it to --Uberfuzzy 00:11, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :this might help, http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Logo#How_do_I_change_the_favicon.3F Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:26, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Hi, its jason todd and i dont want to step on any toes and offend when i hopefully help with the images that i upload and i hope that i am doing it right , if not please let me know and i will try to do it better, if you are stuck for images for anything for cassandra cain mainframe then try and let me know and i see what i can do. thanks for readingJason todd 21:02, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Are we allowed to edit pages catergorized under Essays? ImpulseArcher (talk) 15:25, June 27, 2013 (UTC)ImpulseArcher ArkhamWiki Hi, I have a question, how can I delete pages in ArkhamCityWikia? There's some pages that were created by pure vandalism and I don't know how to delete them... Can you help me? VinidaMatta2 21:44, July 15, 2013 (UTC) :I have already deleted them. Netherith (talk) 06:21, July 16, 2013 (UTC) :Can you tell me how to do that? I don't want to bother you every time it occurs . . . VinidaMatta2 05:27, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Its an admin ability. Netherith (talk) 05:58, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh, I didn't know about that, sorry about bothering you about that... VinidaMatta2 08:00, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi I don't know how to do this but I thought it was importAnt to say that I have not seen gotham knights #83 on any cass Cain lists and think it should be added to chronology or appearances. Thanks and sorry for my computer ineptitude. Johnrmyers :The Gotham Knights series only goes as far as #73. There is no such thing as Gotham Knights #83. Netherith (talk) 06:27, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Hi! How can I help? I've been a long time Batfamily fan, and recently just finished reading all of Cass's solo series, miniseries, and appearances as Black Bat. I was wondering what your current large projects on the wiki are, and if I could give you a hand. (Edited because I accidentally signed in with the wrong ID.) Ibmiller (talk) 14:42, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Any chance of adding some things to the Comic Review template? I'm thinking particularly of wanting to add more detailed creator information, and a special section for Cass's appearances/mentions. Ibmiller (talk) 13:00, May 14, 2015 (UTC) :Do you have an example in mind of the particular stuff you're looking for? Netherith (talk) 03:03, May 15, 2015 (UTC) :::Yeah - in the Comic Review template, there's only one space for "artist," but most comics have three significant artists - the penciller, the inker, and the colorist, in addition to editors and letterers. Also, I'm confused about the purpose of the "notes" section - I was thinking that it would be a good place to talk about Cass's place in the issue, so readers who are looking to see whether the issue is a good place to check out Cass's actions/events in the story could know that. Ibmiller (talk) 06:06, May 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'll add the additional publishing information sections into the template. The notes section is for trivia on the comic book issue (eg, if the comic is part of an event, makes reference to a past issue, contains a continuity error, etc). Story information goes in the Plot section, not an advertisement blurb. Also, what category the page is in also alludes to Cass' role in the story. Netherith (talk) 09:08, May 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Ah, I see. Thanks! Ibmiller (talk) 13:10, May 18, 2015 (UTC)